hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Fabulous Curse
More to come. History of the Personification Shiny came up with the idea for this curse. She initially created it as a joke curse that would appear on the comm without any warning, but it ended up as an official curse. Appearance Will write soon. Personality Fabulous is an active, playful man and is essentially a "big kid". Almost always with others, this curse has difficulty sitting still and feels the need to do things. He's rather obnoxious and unintelligent, tending to be a captain obvious. Secrets should not be told to Fabulous, as he is rather bad at keeping them. This curse is easily excited and often jumps up and down at the sight of something he finds fabulous. Usually, this consists of rainbows, scarves, eyes, and long hair. He has no issue expressing his interests and often compliments others. If he doesn't think something is fabulous, he will say it is fabulous and follow up by calling himself even more fabulous. Fabulous is generally very loud when he speaks to others. His favourite things to do are dancing, cooking, interior decorating, and painting. In the past, he has been on many dance teams. If someone asks to see his moves, he will not hesitate to show off, no matter how inappropriate the situation is. Though it is not something he regularity performs, he is an incredibly fast runner. He has a fascination for colours, generally preferring to wear colourful clothing over classy outfits. He loves to paint, and believes he is a fantastic artist when it reality his art is seen as being rather poor. His favourite holiday is Holi and always keeps a container of yellow, powdered ceremonial paint. Fabulous frequently throws the paint at others and it is often mistaken for sparkles. Fabulous has extremely little interest in romance and genuinely just wants to make others feel good about themselves. He has a habit of overdoing compliments, however. Occasionally he tells others that he's died, though according to him it refers to when he finds something so fabulous that it causes him to faint. Relationships Best Friends Flamenco Curse The two tend to dance together, occasionally trying to invent new forms of dance. Fabulous adores Flamenco and is usually the one to inform him about everything. From special occasions to fun activities, the two often show up to places together. Fabulous and Flamenco have been extremely close ever since they became friends in their young teens. This has led many to believe that they are in a long-term romantic relationship. The former occasionally describes himself as a "Flamencosexual" and enjoys talking about his 'encounters', often to the chagrin of the latter. Flamenco refuses to admit that the two had a fling at some point and that "if they did, It most certainly wasn't longer than a week!" However, because of his interest in the other Curses since coming to live in the mansion, Fabulous's interest in Flamenco has declined. Nevertheless, the two still remain close friends. The two share a room in the Fandomly mansion. Singer Curse Fabulous sees Singer as a younger sister. He has a tendency to dote on her, frequently inviting her to join him in various musical activities and giving her presents. Because of this, Fabulous wants to protect Singer in any way he can. He tends to be overprotective of her and tends to get suspicious when she approaches other men. He is especially bad when she tries to speak with Seme or Poof, fully aware of their sexual tendencies. The only exceptions to his suspicions are Flamenco and InterConnection. Regular Friends Chocolate Curse Fabulous immediately took to Chocolate when they first met, as he was one of the few to greet him in a friendly manner. This lead to him claiming him as a friend. Because Chocolate is so quiet, Fabulous likes talking to him, although their conversations are usually one-sided on Fabulous's side. Fabulous likes to drag him out to various events around the mansion. Internet Connection Curse The two frequently discuss sparkles and drink coffee together. Fabulous frequently tries getting InterConnection to smile, often failing. Pizza Curse Pizza was another Curse Fabulous claimed as a friend when he first moved into the mansion. They frequently go outside together, Fabulous being fascinated by Pizza's vegetable garden. He often asks to help with taking care of the plants, though he's seldom allowed to because he tends to water them too much. Fabulous tends to be a bit of a braggart around Pizza, unknowingly getting on hir nerves. He means no harm, however; Fabulous is genuinely proud of his skills. When Pizza gets irritated with him, Fabulous doesn't realise that he's the problem and tends to suggest other solutions. Acquaintances Homework Curse The two usually meet whenever Flamenco hosts a fun event. Fabulous is not particularly fond of her due to the tension between her and Flamenco. He gets irritated when Homework attempts to tease or flirt with Flamenco or himself. However, the two frequently work together in maters involving Flamenco, such as birthday planning. Perfectionism Curse Fabulous idolizes Perfectionism. He'll follow him around until he has something else to attend to or another Curse drags him away. Often when trailing him into a room full of others, Fabulous will throw his Holi powder into the air in order to create a "fabulous" entry for Perf; this usually backfires due to Perfectionism's dislike of messes and usually results in Fabulous getting slapped. Poofing Curse Fabulous was present when the Rio incident took place, and whenever he tries to bring it up again he is shut up in some way, usually from a punch by one of the two involved. Seme Curse Same as Poofing Curse. Category:Personification